


The Astrological Compatibility of Sterek

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Astrology, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Part of the Loud House AU but the sisters aren't around, Researcher Stiles Stilinski, Sterekbingo 2019, Stiles looks up Astrology and Worries, sbastrology, sterekbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles looks up their Astrological Signs and their compatibility and worries they are not good for each other. Derek listens and supports his crazy awesome boyfriend.





	The Astrological Compatibility of Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> I found all the information about signs on a website, I don't have it but all you have to do is look up your sign and the website pops up.
> 
> Also their birthdays are loosely based on canon but solidified for the Loud House AU. So don’t comment just to complain about something that Jeff and Co couldn’t even get right (hahah)

Stiles was looking at the newspaper, such a pedestrian thing that only happened because Derek liked getting the newspaper. Like a real newspaper, which he could hold and open along the creases. Derek loved the tactile joy of paper and that easily spread out into books, writing and the paper. Stiles made sure that he had all the technology he could possibly need but Derek was all about the paper.

Stiles looked over at him and asked, “Do you ever wonder about our signs?”

Derek shook off the pleasure of watching Stiles reading an actual newspaper, “What? Signs?”

Stiles smirked at him, “Get your head out of my pants, beloved.”

“My head isn’t in your pants,” Derek rolled his eyes, “I was just thinking how much I like it when you are reading an actual paper. So, what about signs?”

“Nerd,” Stiles said fondly.

“Dork,” Derek replied easily, the couple’s joke for years now.

Stiles waggled his eyebrows, “Anyway, I was talking about our signs. Astrological signs. My birthday is June 2nd so I am a Gemini and you were born on December 25th so your sign is Capricorn. Do you ever wonder?”

Derek stared at him, “Wonder about what?”

“If we should be together, because of our signs?”

Derek blinked in confusion, “Stiles, we’ve been together for like ten years, are you breaking up with me over a silly superstition?”

“You’re a werewolf, I don’t think you should just wave things off as superstitions. Also, no, I’m not breaking up with you over anything.”

Derek took a deep breath, trying to shake off the irrational fear that Stiles was going to leave him. He hadn’t felt it for a long time but there was it was again, “Why are we talking about this then?”

“I know you garden certain things at night and only during certain parts of the moon’s cycle, and a part of you is constantly being affected by the moon and you don’t know about Astrological signs?”

Derek crossed his arms, realizing that this is one of those times when his partner was just going to explain everything and Derek’s job was to listen. So that’s what he did, he was good at it. He grew up with ten sisters, listening to people had become an artform after all that time. “Tell me why I should be worried about this, please.”

Stiles dropped the newspaper and behind it was his iPad, Derek rolled his eyes at that but listened anyway as he started fiddling with the device and making sure he was on the right document or whatever, “Okay so I was looking up something on the internet and there is a lot of information about compatibility in the signs and I was curious.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it no other way.” Derek and Stiles shared a little smile, a small connection between them.

“So, I looked up what our compatibility is, according to our signs.”

“And?” Derek invited.

“First category is Sexual and Intimacy Compatibility.”

Derek frowned, “Do you think we are having issues in that department?” They just been working out in their bedroom that morning and it seemed like it was going really well. Even after ten years, it was still so good. Derek had never really thought about it but Stiles always smelled good, like he was enjoying himself.

“Just listen!” Stiles snapped and Derek held his hands up in surrender. “It says that ‘there are certain activities that don’t require many words, and in Capricorn’s humble opinion sex is one of them.’ Tell me that isn’t describing you to a ‘T’?”

Derek shrugged because he couldn’t argue, he didn’t really want to talk about every single thing they did. He wanted to focus on what Stiles was doing and feeling, not talk about it. Derek wanted to make sure they were on the same page but that was it and it didn’t require a dissertation.

“And it continues on saying that the Gemini – me – comes along and explains everything. It says having such different philosophies about sex is bad for the relationship. Honestly the sex part continues and it’s not very kind and not all correct but a lot of it is, and it’s says we are 1% compatible in the intimacy and sex department!”

Derek frowned; Stiles was really worried about this. Derek nodded and asked, “I don’t think that the proof we have in our relationship is less important than something you found on the internet but what’s the next section? I’m assuming there was more than one since you mentioned it by name. It can’t be only about sex, right?”

“The next section in ‘Trust’.”

Derek waited, wanting desperately to defend all the times that they had earned each other’s trust just to prove to Stiles that they weren’t a mistake. Many of those occasions happened before they were in a relationship, they had had trust between them for closer to fifteen or more years, “And how is that?”

“Well, again I think some of this is just not me or you though enough of it is right that makes me reread it all and take notes. Anyway, so it says that your sign is not easily tricked which I think we can blame the werewolfiness but you are very street smart and you listen and are incredibly methodical so I agree there and it says that Gemini’s can be very flirty, even edging towards ‘light adultery’ do you think that’s true?”

Derek almost denied it outright because Stiles smelled so freaked then thought about it since Stiles was taking this so seriously he would at least try to think it over, “I think that your general admiration for a lot of different people can be construed for flirting, which includes several of my sisters, some of our packmates, Lydia Martin and a few other. I do think you flirt some but I don’t think you would ever agree to or be okay with even ‘light adultery’, and not only because my sisters and mom would kill you for it.”

Stiles took a deep breath of relief and continued, “This is the best one and it’s only 50% compatible. I just don’t understand but it’s just enough on point that I can’t just dismiss it. I can’t, Derek!” he waved his free hand around in a desperate gesture and Derek wanted to soothe away.

Derek understood that more than probably anyone else in Stiles’s world, when he found something that made logical sense, he had to play it out and learn what he could from it. Derek wished he could just skip to the end and deny that this even matter so some of Stiles’s anxiety would abate but if he interrupted this, it would only get worse. They were going to have to see it through, like they did everything else since they were children, together.

“Communication and Intellect,” Stiles started.

“Not worried about that at all,” Derek said with a smile and Stiles gave him a wan smile and he thought about what Stiles said about ‘trust’ being the highest and it was ‘only 50%’ so he waited.

“This isn’t an exact quote but here it is: It is safe to say that Gemini can talk to anyone and settle any issues by communication but this doesn’t mean much to the Capricorn because they see the ‘lack of essence in the things their partner says’. What the hell does that mean? It says we still have some things we can talk about because the Gemini is capable of being serious about a couple of things with the ‘strict and sometimes difficult Capricorn’.”

Now Derek frowned darkly, “Do you think that I’m difficult and strict, you said it and didn’t even try to argue it.”

Stiles glanced at the bathroom schedule in the hallway of their home and the week schedule they kept on the fridge and Derek glared at his boyfriend, “Maybe this is a bad idea. If we are just going to have to look at all the ways we are bad for each other, things that we agree with. Maybe we are going to end up breaking up over a superstition.”

“Just wait. Okay what else,” Stiles kept scrolling on his device.

“Capricorns are interested in things that have deep, hidden meaning, looking at them as equations that should be solved and admiring problem solvers. Capricorns are fascinated by the before and after logic behind every little thing, and this is where Gemini can help them set a list to investigate.”

Derek smiled; they were great together when it came to that. Stiles took a deep breath, like he was remembering there were good things about them. Derek waited to see what the final word on the section was.

“Final part of the section is; They could help one another build a better understanding of the world. Capricorn’s steady, secure nature could teach Gemini how to make schedules and organize their thoughts and their actions, giving them a chance to move each thought a step further. In return, Gemini’s childish approach to life can be something wonderful for Capricorn to incorporate in their life in order to be happier.”

“I don’t think you are childish though I do love all the joy you bring to my life.”

“25% Compatibility.”

“After that last little bit, you read, I’m surprised it’s not much higher.”

Stiles jiggled his leg a little, “Next is emotions, 1% compatibility. Guh, that’s horrid. ‘Both signs are not that emotional, but the real problem is in the fact that they usually don’t even spark some emotions in one another. Apparently, we can be immune to each other’s charms and apparently it comes down to Gemini’s ‘dark thoughts’ and Capricorn’s ‘emotional distance’.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just waiting to see what was next. This was getting more ridiculous and Stiles reading the information seemed to be equally calming and anxiety ridden.

“Values, 5% compatibility. Gemini’s value information—check. Capricorn’s value stability—check. Apparently, we can be dazzled by the other but the rest of ‘our worlds rarely coincide much’.”

“Is this almost over?” Derek asked, wishing he hadn’t said yes to this conversation. They could have been at least sitting on the couch or cuddled in bed which would have been preferable.

“Shared activities, 10% compatibility, better than 9%, I guess. Our motives apparently are too different; Capricorn is a sign of useful things; Gemini’s never know where they are going to end up.”

“What’s the final answer?” Derek asked, sensing the end of the speech.

“Summary: Gemini and Capricorn partners are a very strange fit. Although they are both looking for things the other person has, they don’t seem to recognize them in each other. Gemini’s need someone to ground them, when they see a Capricorn, they only see someone old, unmovable and boring. Capricorn’s need joy and relaxation in their life but the Gemini just seems to be a ball of uncontrollable, superficial opinions going nowhere. They can be good together but it’s basically a rough road and the compatibility for us is 15%. That’s like worse than a failing grade, Derek. We are worse than a failing grade.”

Derek took a deep breath and moved across the room to sit next to Stiles at the table, he pulled Stiles’s hands away from the iPad, feeling the slight shudder in him and Derek smiled. “Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski,” Stiles grimaced at the real name but Derek continued, “We are so much more than our signs or our personalities or even our experiences. We are all of that and more. I only know one thing that matters right now though, are you listening?”

Stiles nodded.

Derek squeezed his hand a little in comfort, “The only thing that matters is that we do know how amazing we are together and how much I love you and how much you love me. I trust you at my back and in my heart and near my sisters and you know how protective I am of them even though they are more vicious then I could ever hope to be. We will spend the rest of our life together learning how to be better at communicating our needs and sharing interests but in spite of any real compatibility issues we might have, I am always going to pick you because you are all that I care about.”

“But you love numbers and science,” Stiles whispered, still shaking a little.

“That may be true, love, but you know what I trust in so much more than numbers.”

“What?”

“Us.”

Stiles smiled, tilting his head down and Derek pressed his partner’s hand over his chest, letting Stiles feel his heartbeat, “So fuck Astrological Signs and whatever that website and a thousand others say about us. I only need to know you love me.”

Stiles looked up, “I do love you; I was just worried. Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Stiles. I have known you your whole life and I will be glad to know you for the rest of it.”

“Sounded…” Stiles coughed a little to clear his throat, “Sounded a little like a proposal.”

“Not there yet Love but stay tuned.”

Stiles leaned in and kisses Derek on the lips, “So those things,” he whispered when he moved a couple inches away, “Do we need to talk about those things that came up?”

“Not right now,” Derek smiled, getting up and lifting Stiles out of his seat and frog-stepping him back towards the bedroom, “Right now, we are going to work on our intimacy compatibility. We can do way better than 1% and I’m going to show you.”

“Yeah baby, show me,” Stiles growled playfully, jumping into Derek’s arms and letting the werewolf carrying him to their bedroom.

 


End file.
